My Lord, My Servant
by Kestrel-Marie
Summary: Kagome believes that she is a peasant's daughter. By chance, she meets a boy with whom she falls in love with. But circumstances force them apart. Will their love survive? InuKag


Hey people, this is one of the stories that I wrote really long ago but never posted. It's only one chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you have my other works.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inu Yasha. All other characters with similar names or personalities are purely coincidence.

* * *

**My Lord, My Servant**

The night air was oppressive, it had rained heavily during the day and the humidity had kept the people in their houses but now, no moon shone bright in the sky and the night air was lifting, people began to emerge from their cottages to relieve the humidity of the day from their homes.

"Kagome!"

"Hmn? Nani?" A girl turned, her slight build tense and wary but her expressive grey eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend running towards her.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called out, waving as she paused in the street, waiting for her friend to catch up.

"Konbanwa," panted a breathless Sango as she tried to catch her breath.

"I see that you finally did your chores. Or did you sneak out again?" Kagome teased her friend; her grey eyes sparkled with amusement at her friend's sudden blush and dip of the head.

"Oh well… Looks like there goes your weekend again… Aren't you ever going to change?" Kagome asked in exasperation although laughter was bursting from within.

"Hmn… I don't know. I'll think about it," Sango said, contemplative, as she slung her arm through her best friend's and they continued down the street.

"You're incorrigible!" Kagome said, laughing.

In the shadows, a pair of eyes followed their progress along the street. Their amethyst colour shifting with the lamplight, focussed on the pair.

"Itai!" yelped Kagome as she bumped into solid muscle at a turn.

"Gomen. Did I hurt you?" A deep husky voice sounded as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her to prevent her fall.

"Iya! I'm fine…" Kagome muttered, looking up and falling silent.

Before her stood a boy of roughly the same age. He had long black hair and the deepest amethyst eyes one could ever hope to find. He was wearing a red haori and at his side was a battered sheath and sword. In one word, he was beautiful. She stared up at him in wonder.

"Ahem!" the boy coughed discreetly. Realising that she was ogling him, she blushed prettily and cast her eyes down.

"Gomenasai!" Kagome muttered, her palms flat on his chest.

The both of them realised that she was still in his arms; they both blushed before he gently released her.

"Well… Since you're fine… I'll… I'll be on my way now," the boy said as he walked around her, walking away.

"Chotto! I don't know your name!" Kagome cried, wanting to know his name, knowing that she will never see him again.

The boy hesitated, Kagome thought that he was just going to leave without giving her a name when he turned, smiling and replied, "Yasha. My name is Yasha," and turned to leave.

'Yasha… His name is Yasha. He's so cute. His eyes are so beautiful,' Kagome thought dreamily as she went about her housework.

'What's wrong with Kagome?' Sango wondered as she glanced at her best friend staring off into space as she absently scrubbed the floor.

"That's it! Kagome! What's wrong with you? All you do is sigh, stare of into space and sigh again! What's happening?" Sango ranted and raved, snapping her friend out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, wondering why her friend was shouting and getting flustered.

"In simple Japanese, what. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Sango asked, punctuating each word with a jab in Kagome's direction.

"But… Nothing is wrong with me," Kagome replied, astounded and absolutely puzzled at what Sango meant.

"Then why do you keep sighing?" Sango asked in exasperation.

"I… Do?" Kagome asked; blushing as she realised what had given her away.

"Yes, you do. So give. What's the reason behind the sighs and the blush? You've never blushed in your entire life, so why now?" Sango asked, satisfied that she was getting somewhere.

"I met a guy," Kagome replied, once again getting all dreamy eyed.

'Go figure. Obviously you did. Details, I want details," Sango said, relishing her friend's new interest in guys.

"Well… His name is Yasha and he's got long black hair and the most beautiful amethyst eyes ever!" Kagome said, her eyes unfocussed and staring off into the distance.

"Is… That all?" Sango asked in disbelief. 'My best friend is going gaga over a guy she just met? And all she knows is how he looks and his name… Oh brother, she needs saving.'

"What do you mean is that all?" Kagome asked, flames dancing in her eyes.

"Nothing! See you later!" Sango yelled, dashing out of the door as her friend threw the scrub brush at her.

At the Royal Palace in the Western Lands…

"His Royal Highness, Prince Inu Yasha!" announced a guard as he opened the door.

"Otou-san… You wanted to see me?" Inu Yasha asked, executing a courtly bow.

"Hai… I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. You need to choose a bride, produce an heir. Inu Yasha, I'm not getting any younger and since Sesshomaru passed on, I have been awaiting the day when you'd reach the right age to marry so that I can retire and rest," said the weary King.

"But… But… It can't be! I'm only 16!" Inu Yasha yelled back, flabbergasted, the day he had dread all his life since the passing of his brother had finally come.

"I know you are still young in demon years, but I have lived a whole lot longer than I should and I would like to see you married and your wife expecting an heir before I go," said the Inu Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, his sigh reinforcing his decision, showing his weariness.

"I don't want to get married," Inu Yasha spat out through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're going to whether you want to or not. You were betroth at birth to a Princess of a foreign land, she is human," Inutaisho said, awaiting his son's reaction.

"You. Want me. To marry a human?" Inu Yasha asked, outraged that he had no choice in his decision to be wed.

"You will marry this human by the start of the second new moon. That is an order," Inutaisho said, strengthening his will. Inu Yasha was his only son; born of the human woman he loved so much. He had never in his entire existence of a thousand years expected his youngest and most favourite to be his heir. Sesshomaru had been so stupid to go into battle with a skilful warrior when he was a mere fledgling; he had suffered the consequences and died.

"Yes sir," Inu Yasha bit out through gritted teeth and turned, leaving before he was dismissed.

"Guard! Follow His Highness. It is the night of the new moon," Inutaisho commanded, worrying about Inu Yasha's safety, he seemed to be disappearing lately every new moon, going somewhere outside the palace yet, no one knew where. His son had a weakness, something all hanyous had, a curse. He became human on the night of the new moon. Looking at him as a human, Inu Yasha reminded him so much of his love, her amethyst eyes had the same mysterious depth and her hair was of the same dark ebony.

In the village…

"Yasha!" Kagome gasped in delight as a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha murmured, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her earthy scent.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, turning around, framing his face with her hands, looking deep into his amethyst eyes.

"My father… He has arranged a marriage for me. He says that he is dying and that I cannot postpone it any longer," Inu Yasha replied starkly, his amethyst gaze turning towards the heavens.

"Oh…" Kagome gasped, pushing herself away from him, her heart breaking and tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Ka… Kagome…" Inu Yasha said, his heart breaking at the sight of her pain. His hand reaching out to her, beseeching, his amethyst eyes clouding with troubled emotion.

"No… Don't…" Kagome cried, shirking away from his touch, her huddled form shaking with wrecking sobs.

"Kagome… All right, I'm going to leave now, I promise to come back and see you at the next new moon…" Inu Yasha said as he turned to leave, sighing in frustration, raking a hand through the length of his hair.

"No! Yasha!" Kagome cried out as she ran to him, her body slamming into him as she hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist, her tears drenching his back.

"Kagome… My love… Don't cry…" Inu Yasha said as he turned around and gathered her into his arms, tucking her protectively into his side where she fitted perfectly.

Looking down into her swimming grey eyes, Inu Yasha placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Kagome… Know this, I love you. Only you. Don't ever turn me away. I'm nothing without you," Inu Yasha whispered to her, tightening his grip on her, holding her possessively to him.

"I love you too, Yasha. I love you more than life itself. Let's run away, elope and get married, have a family of our own," Kagome murmured, desperately clinging to him, her face buried in his chest.

"I… I want to… But Kagome, you must understand, my father is old and cannot look after himself. I need… I have to be there for him," Inu Yasha whispered into her hair, his voice heavy with regret. "And… And I'm a hanyou…" He expected tears, shock, 'I hate you' but not acceptance, never acceptance.

Kagome sighed; she knew that their relationship was too good to be true. That he could appear out of nowhere and belong to her and only her. She knew it was time to let him go. But she wanted to take something of his with her. Something that she could keep forever and would always hold her most beloved memories of him, her love, her Yasha.

"Yasha… Please love me tonight. I don't care about you being a hanyou, I know this will be the last time I ever see you though you may deny it. But don't deny me this, love me," Kagome pleaded, her voice going straight to his heart and cracking the icy barrier as her tears melted it.

"Yes Kagome, I will love you tonight and forever," Inu Yasha murmured lovingly as he kissed her.

The next day…

"Kagome… I have something to tell you…" said her father as sat down wearily on a bench.

"Yes father?" Kagome asked, wondering what her father could possibly want to say to her.

"In all the years you have lived with me, I have not been totally honest with you. I have hidden a very important issue from you but it is time for you to know," her father said, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Father? What is it? You can tell me anything," Kagome said, touching a gentle hand to his worn face, her touch as always calm and soothing.

"Kagome… I am not your father. I am… His second in command, I have brought you up for the last sixteen years as there was a threat to your home country," the man whom she had always called father said, shocking her beyond her beliefs.

"Who… Who is my father then?" Kagome asked, staggering in shock as she reached for the bench.

"He is… He is His Majesty, King Higurashi and his Queen, your mother. You are their daughter, Princess Higurashi," the man said, bowing to her, her grey eyes widened.

"You… You cannot be serious. This is some sick joke that you have decided to play on me!" Kagome muttered incoherently, visibly shaking.

"Your Highness!" the man said as he caught her fainting form. Sighing gently, he lifted her up into his arms and placed her in the carriage that would take her to the palace.

At the Royal Palace in the Western Lands…

"Inu Yasha…" Inutaisho said weakly as he waved a hand for his son to come nearer. He had been arguing with his son the entire day on the issue of his marriage and now, he was too tired to want to do anything else but rest. Apparently, the cause of Inu Yasha's episodes in the village had been a village girl.

"Otou-san…" Inu Yasha said in resignation, moving forward. He knew that his father was tired but he did not want to get married, especially not after what he had shared with Kagome… Last night.

"Inu Yasha. You know this is inevitable. The Higurashi Princess has been your betroth for the last sixteen years. I know this is hard for you to accept but try… For my sake," Inutaisho pleaded, his amber eyes staring into his son's.

"Higurashi Princess? I've never even heard of her. If she is my betroth, why does it sound as if she has never existed?!" Inu Yasha yelled, storming to the end of the hall.

"Inu Yasha… You must forget that village girl," Inutaisho whispered, his hand beseeching.

"Village girl?" Inu Yasha said; his dog-ears twitching as he heard that whisper. "You've been spying on me?!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily, not waiting for a reply, he stormed out of the stateroom.

A fortnight later, in the Higurashi Palace…

"Princess…" said the man as he opened her carriage door, holding a hand out.

"What… What do I call you now?" Kagome asked her voice hollow.

"Maki… Takyo Maki. Highness…" Maki said as he helped her down. "Your parents await you in the stateroom."

"Thank you… Maki. I'd like to freshen up. It's not everyday that a girl finds out she's a princess," Kagome said, drifting away, soft sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Highness…" Maki said, unable to bear the pain in her eyes and her sarcastic tone. In all the years he had brought her up, she had never once behaved like this.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Kagome!" announced the herald as a guard swung open the door.

A collective gasp filled the room, which proceeded to fall silent as their long-lost princess entered the room.

"Kagome!" a woman cried, flying from the dais dressed in royal robes to hug her daughter.

"Okaa… Okaa-sama!" Kagome said, tears welling in her eyes as she returned the hug.

"You have no idea how many years I have waited to hear you say that," Queen Higurashi murmured, stroking her daughter's raven hair.

"Kagome…" A man whispered, his grey eyes overflowing with tears as he looked upon the face of his child.

"Otou-san…" Kagome said, her voice breaking as she was folded into his embrace.

"I've missed you so much," King Higurashi, said a tremulous smile upon his lips.

In the background, crying and sniffling of the court members could be heard as they witnessed the joyous reunion.

"Kagome… Your mother and I have something to tell you…" King Higurashi said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, his tone unsure.

"Hmn? What is it?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"When you were born, we made an agreement with a neighbouring kingdom. One that said that you would be betroth to the youngest son of the King. It just so happens that the kingdom that we made that agreement with is ruled by a youkai. Inutaisho. And you are his one and only son's betroth," King Higurashi said, his tone resigned as he watched his daughter's expression change from understanding to bewilderment.

"Nani? How? Why? When? Why does this keep happening to me?" Kagome sobbed, accepting her mother's comforting embrace. "First it was Yasha, then I. Now it's me again!"

"Yasha? Who's Yasha, honey?" Queen Higurashi asked, while murmuring comforting words to her daughter and rocking her back and forth.

"He's… He's the one I love," Kagome said, sobbing even harder when she remembered that she would never see him again.

"Oh dear…" Queen Higurashi said, looking to her husband.

"There's nothing we can do. These marriages have been the law for thousands years," King Higurashi said, unhappy that he had caused his daughter pain.

Three weeks later…

"Kagome?" Queen Higurashi called, peering around the door into her daughter's room.

"In… Here!" a distant voice said and the sound of retching was heard.

"Are you all right?" Queen Higurashi asked, peering at her poor daughter bent over the toilet bowl.

"I'm fine," Kagome replied, wiping her mouth with a damp cloth and leaning against the bathroom wall.

"I think we should call the physician," Queen Higurashi said, applying a damp cloth to her daughter's forehead.

"No… Don't. It'll just disappoint you to know the results of what is causing this," Kagome said, turning her face away, unwilling to face her mother.

"What is causing this?" Queen Higurashi asked, suspicious.

"I'm… I'm…" Kagome muttered before she burst out in tears, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Pregnant?" Queen Higurashi asked softly, stroking her daughter's hair. At Kagome's nod, she tightened her grip. "Oh baby…"

"Okaa-sama… Don't tell Otou-san will you?" Kagome asked in a small weak voice, pleading.

"Don't tell me what?" came the voice of the one she wanted to keep it from.

"She's pregnant, dear," Queen Higurashi said, turning her tear-filled eyes to her husband.

"Are you?" King Higurashi asked, wanting to know it from Kagome. Seeing her nod, he just grinned. "Well now, maybe you won't have to marry the prince after all."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, unable to comprehend. They should be mad, angry and forcing her to marry. Not calm, accepting and helping her to escape this marriage.

"We'll get you though this. Don't worry," King Higurashi said as he exited the bathroom. Outside, they could hear him call for a messenger.

"Otou-san won't get into trouble because of me, right?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother with worried eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he's a grown man," her mother said as she helped lift her daughter and tucked her into bed.

A fortnight later, in the Royal Palace of the West…

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Inu Yasha demanded of his father.

"Who is 'she'?" Inutaisho asked, a frown marring his still smooth skin.

"The village girl," Inu Yasha snarled.

"I did nothing. For all you know, she could have run away…" Inutaisho said flippantly. He was tired of pleading. He had hardened his heart against his youngest and most favourite and now, he dealt with this matter the way he did with the rest of the world.

"A messenger from the Higurashi palace," announced the herald, interrupting any further comment Inu Yasha could make.

"Ah… Must be the proceedings for the marriage," Inutaisho said, trying to sound pleased, which was accompanied by a snarl from Inu Yasha as he turned to leave.

"Ahem… Um… His Majesty… King Higurashi wanted… Well… He… Well… Theprincessispregnantsotheywanttocalloffthewedding," rushed the messenger, fearing for his life.

"They… Want what?!" thundered Inutaisho, his eyes glowing red with his fury.

"They want to cancel, Father," Inu Yasha said smugly from a corner.

"No. They will not cancel. Tell them the wedding is still on. Pregnant or not, the princess will marry my son. Now go," Inutaisho said coldly, dismissing the messenger.

"But… But… Sir!" the messenger pleaded.

"I said go. Now, before I have you thrown out," Inutaisho snarled, forcing the messenger to hightail it out of there.

"Well… I see I'm not the only one who opposes the idea," Inu Yasha threw over his shoulder as he exited the throne room leaving his father.

A fortnight later, in the Higurashi Palace…

"Your Majesty, the messenger is here with your reply," announced one of the soldiers as they admitted the messenger to the King's private library.

"Hurry, what is their reply?" the King asked, eager for the answer, wanting to free his daughter.

"Um… Their reply… It's a negative sir. The wedding proceeds," replied the messenger, glad to be dealing with humans again. Demons frightened him to no end.

"That's preposterous! The Princess is pregnant. How can they still want the wedding to proceed?" King Higurashi asked, slamming his fist on his desk.

"If I may Your Majesty, it seemed to me that the Prince does not wish this to proceed but His Majesty, Inutaisho seems adamant that this go forth because his son refuses," the messenger replied timidly.

"It seems we have no choice… Prepare the carriages. We're going for a state visit," King Higurashi said, his grey eyes glinting hard steel burning with fury.

"Kagome…"

"Well? What's the result?" Kagome asked; her grey eyes lit up hopefully though she was pale from her last bout in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry dear… They… They still want you to marry him," King Higurashi said with a sigh, watching his daughter's crestfallen expression, it striking a chord in his heart.

"But… I don't want to…" Kagome whispered, tears overflowing and wetting her cheeks.

"Well… We're organising a state visit to the Western Lands to resolve this issue face to face, once and for all. At least, come and meet him and then, decide for yourself," King Higurashi said, comforting his daughter, trying to stem the flow of her tears.

"All… All right…" Kagome said, hiccupping as her sobs lessened.

"Very well… I love you, Kagome," King Higurashi said, as he placed a kiss on her forehead and then exited her room to prepare for the trip.

"I love you too, Otou-san," Kagome whispered.

A month and a half later…

Finally… They had arrived. After an entire month of queasy travelling, they had arrived at the very last place that she wanted to be in; the village she had grown up in. She dreaded the memories they held of the last few moments of her life in the village. They would have reached earlier, but they had to stop often to let Kagome rest, her pregnancy taking a lot out of her. She was beginning to show, it had been three months, a gentle bump showed where she carried the life of love she treasured above her own. As she reminisced, her eyes began to tear.

"Kagome dear… Are you all right?" asked her mother, placing a concerned hand on her daughter's.

"I'm fine mother… Just the hormones…" Kagome said, smiling through her tears.

They all got off the carriage and began to wander around.

'Is that her? No… It can't be. Kagome would never go around with an entourage let alone armed escort. And she would not be dressed in such fine clothes… No, it can't be her. Oh my gosh! That woman's pregnant! It cannot be her. Nah…' thought a silent stranger about to slink away into the shadows.

"Kagome!" cried a voice.

'Kagome?!' hearing that yell, the stranger whirled round to see a way-ward wagon ploughing straight into the path of the pregnant woman. In a flash, the stranger dashed in front of the woman to save her.

After everything was over and the stranger laid on top of Kagome, using her body to shield Kagome. Looking down, the stranger got a shock of her life.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome murmured before she passed out.

'It really is Kagome!'

"Sango-chan…" Kagome said, trying to catch her friend's attention.

"Ha… Hai! Kagome-sama…" Sango said, unable to think of anything to say as the shock of seeing Kagome again sank in.

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye…" Kagome said, suddenly embracing Sango, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ah… Daijobu yo… It really is ok…" Sango said, patting Kagome's head, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not! And… And… I'm… I'm pregnant!" wailed Kagome, burying her head in Sango's lap.

"How did that happen?" Sango asked, trying to do her best to stem Kagome's tears.

"I… Yasha and I made love on the last night we were together. I wanted to carry a part of him with me… So I asked him… Now, I'll never get to see him again!" Kagome whispered, her lower lip trembling as she tried to contain her tears.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango said, hugging her back.

"Now… I'm going to the Western Lands to plead with the King to release me from my marriage to his son, otherwise, I'd defile his family's name," Kagome said, straightening and drawing herself erect.

"I see…"

"Come with me! Be my companion… Onegai Sango-chan! Please say yes!"

"Ha… Hai," Sango said, receiving another bone-crushing hug.

"Arigato!"

A week later, in the courtyard of the Royal Palace of the West…

'We're here… We're finally here…'

The women were escorted to their rooms as King Higurashi proceeded to the stateroom to begin his meeting with Lord Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho… You must understand… At this moment, my daughter is a very fragile woman. Her pregnancy has made her tired and unable to cope with much distress and the man that made her pregnant is the one that she loves. I think it is unwise that you should force her into this situation," King Higurashi said, pleading with his words, eyes and gestures.

"I know how you must feel, but I have lived for a thousand years and I have not lived so long by being complacent and a little thing like a pregnancy will not deter my decision. And I'm ready to retire and I want my son to take over but I can't have him insecure on the throne!" Inutaisho raged, his still youthful face crumpling beneath pain as he coughed.

"Inutaisho…" King Higurashi began.

"Please, let's continue this another time, it is time for me to retire," Inutaisho said, rising with great dignity and grace to walk off despite his recent coughing bout.

Kagome wandered into the palace gardens and sat by a serene pond to think. Resting against the trunk of a tall oak tree that grew by the pond, her hand rested on the inconspicuous mound that housed her baby.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha sat on the top most branch of the same oak tree thinking about Kagome. Suddenly, he imagined that he could smell her earthy scent clouded in the musk of pregnancy. The joy he felt at the thought gladdened and saddened his heart. To know that their one night of love-making had resulted in the birth of a new life but to know that he would never be able to see their child…

Sighing heavily, Inu Yasha got up, and bounding from tree to tree, returned to the palace.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Over here! I'm here!" Kagome called out, getting up from her seat against the tree.

"Erm… Your father wants to see you now… He doesn't look very happy, I suppose Inutaisho must have said no…" Sango said, linking arms with Kagome as they strode through the gardens and back to the palace.

"Otou-san… You wanted to see me?" Kagome said, as she entered his room.

"Hai… Inutaisho is adamant that you marry his son… I'm sorry Kagome, but I think you might have to comply. It'll be good for your baby… He'll have a father and will grow up in a proper family," King Higurashi said, his eyes mirroring his worry. Inutaisho was a powerful king who ruled the Western Lands. If he should set lose all his youkai onto the Higurashi Kingdom, chaos would rule.

"I understand, don't worry daddy…" Kagome said, resigned to her fate. She understood her father's worry for the people and did not want to jeopardise their faith in him. "Where's Okaa-sama?"

"In the rose gardens."

"I'll go look for her," Kagome said as she exited, her head bowed and her eyes focussed on the ground as they started to tear.

Sniffing the air, Inu Yasha frowned. There was that smell again. Now it's stronger and it smelt salty too, like tears. But it can't be; why would Kagome be here? It made no sense. But… But this smell was clearly her own… Only it smelt different. Could it be that what he smelt just now had been real? There! It's becoming stronger, heading towards him.

Turning around a sharp corner, Kagome bumped into solid muscle. Looking up with startled watery greys, her eyes widened and one word escaped upon a gasp as she sank into a dead faint. "Yasha…"

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as his arms closed around her limp body. Seeing no one coming around the corner, Inu Yasha swung her body into his arms and strode purposefully towards his quarters.

'Kagome… It really is her! I thought I had lost her forever. I though that my father had disposed of her… All the time… She's been alive and well… And most of all, she's pregnant! With my pups!' Inu Yasha thought as he laid his head against her stomach, hearing the twin beats within the confines of her womb. Closing his eyes, Inu Yasha fell asleep listening to the rhythmic beating of the hearts.

Giving a slight groan, Kagome's eyes snapped open.

'Yasha! I saw Yasha!' was the thought that exploded through her head as she struggled to sit up, but was stilled by a weight on her tummy. Looking down, she saw an unfamiliar head lying on her stomach.

Caressing the silver tresses that spread out like a cloud capped with a pair of ears that twitched with every movement she made, she gazed lovingly into the face of her beloved hanyou.

'He's even more beautiful in his hanyou form than his human form… I wonder what our children will look like,' Kagome thought, placing a chaste kiss on Inu Yasha's lips, his name slipping out before he could contain it, "Yasha…"

Yellow topazes snapped open and gazed directly into cloudy greys.

"Kagome…"

Kissing her as if there was no tomorrow, Inu Yasha coaxed Kagome into a response. Sinking his canines into the soft skin that connected her shoulder and neck, Inu Yasha claimed Kagome as his mate and the mother of his pups. They spent the night together while the entire palace searched frantically for the both of them.

Sitting together peacefully on the branch of an old oak tree, Kagome laid her head against Inu Yasha's chest as he cradled her between his thighs. Their hands entwined, lying on the secret haven their pups laid in.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" rang out a familiar voice.

"Someone's calling for me…" Kagome said, tilting to look into Inu Yasha's eyes.

"Hmn… Later… We'll go back later… I promise. Let's just spend some time together… Alone," Inu Yasha said, tightening his grip on Kagome, hugging her to him.

"Hmn…" Kagome replied, snuggling down, closing her eyes and drifting off for a while.

Meanwhile…

"King Higurashi… the princess is nowhere to be found," replied a grim faced Takyo.

"Where could she have possibly gone? Don't tell me she ran away? In her current state… That is the most foolish thing a person could ever do!" King Higurashi said; his brow curved in worry.

"She never was the most sensible child," reminisced Takyo.

"Hmn… I know what you mean…" King Higurashi said, shaking his head with a sad smile, thinking of all the years he had missed out on her childhood, feeling his loss of her all over again.

In another part of the palace…

"Inutaisho… Prince Inu Yasha is nowhere to be found!" exclaimed a worried guard.

"That wretched boy must have run away! Find him!" Inutaisho roared, his rage barely containable.

"Inu Yasha… Let's get married," Kagome said suddenly, feeling uneasy.

"I… I can't…" Inu Yasha said, pain cutting through him like shards of glass.

"Why not? We can go away and start our family away from here," Kagome whispered, the pain of the prospect tearing her apart. She had only recently reunited with her parents.

"It's because I can't," Inu Yasha said, turning his head away.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that it… Oh never mind," Kagome said brokenly, curling into a ball, sobbing.

Gathering her into his arms, Inu Yasha held her as sob after sob racked her slender frame. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"You seem to be saying that a lot," Kagome sniffed, turning into his warmth before pulling away abruptly. "You're not already married are you?"

"No… The wedding was postponed," Inu Yasha said unhappily.

"Let's just go see my parents. They're in the palace somewhere…" Kagome said, getting up and putting on her clothes.

"Yes, I think that would be best…" Inu Yasha said, thinking of making arrangements for Kagome to stay and have the pups.

Together, they walked silently hand-in-hand along the corridors that led to the staterooms. Needless to say, they hardly bumped into a soul for everyone was out looking for them.

Hearing a loud dispute going on in the staterooms, Inu Yasha pushed open the doors, to see a middle-aged man arguing heatedly his father.

"Otou-san…"

Kagome looked on in astonishment as she saw her father arguing rather heatedly with a regal looking youkai.

"Otou-san…"

The titles exploded from the lips of Inu Yasha and Kagome at the same time. Kagome and Inu Yasha glanced at each other in shock, having called both men 'father'. Then realisation dawned on them and they started to grin like foolish idiots.

Both adult males turned around, their dilated eyes and flushed faces visible. Then, at the same moment, they saw Kagome's and Inu Yasha's clasped hands and a look of puzzlement overcame their features, as they gazed at each other in genuine puzzlement.

"Father… This is Kagome… The woman I love. And I intend to marry her," Inu Yasha said, his arm anchored possessively around Kagome's disappearing waistline.

"Otou-san… This is Inu Yasha… The man I love, the father of my children and the man I intend to marry," Kagome said, her hands resting on her rounding tummy, gazing lovingly at Inu Yasha.

The two Kings smiled foolishly at each other, realisation hitting them as they stared at the love struck couple. Now, they had a wedding to arrange, a merger to plan, guests to invite and a baby shower to throw. It was a blissful ending.

* * *

Writer's Note:

Hey guys! Thanks for taking time to read this story. I'm not really sure if this is up to standard, but do comment. If you have read my ongoing piece, Drago: A Rare Bond, please feel free to compare this story and that so that I'll know if I have made any improvements from long ago to now.

Thanks a lot for your reviews.

Having read some of your reviews, I understand that some of you have an issue with the time line. Yes, I do realise that this was something that was lacking when I posted the story. But this was a piece from some time ago and I never really edited it except for the English. So I hope you understand where I'm coming from. But if I have time once my current ongoing story is done, I may remove this and re-write it into chapters. So until then, please bear with this a little while longer.


End file.
